Long Lost Sisters
by kgriffithm
Summary: AU Maura finds out she has a sister, whose appearance raises some sticky questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost Sisters **

**Summary: **AU Maura finds out she has a sister, whose arrival in Boston raises some tricky questions.

**Note:** A huge thanks to Jess for betaing this, I really appreciate it. As always comments are motivation. Let me know if its worth continuing. 

**Ch. 1**

"Is it lunchtime already?" the medical examiner said without looking up from the body she was examining. 

"Um…are you Dr. Isles?" 

The voice was unfamiliar, causing Maura to shift her focus from the body to the woman who had just entered the morgue.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else. Yes, I'm Dr. Isles. How can I help you?" Maura said, sizing up the blonde in front of her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the woman seemed familiar.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, I…I have a letter for you," the woman said, showing the medical examiner an old yellowed envelope. 

Maura peeled off her purple latex gloves, dropping them in the trash before she stepped forward to accept the envelope. 

"Can I ask why you didn't just mail this?" Maura asked, curious as to why the attractive doctor was hand-delivering her mail.

"I…She asked me to," the younger woman said, diverting her gaze to her shoes. 

Maura opened the letter anxious to understand what was happening. As her eyes devoured the words before her, the color quickly drained from her face. 

Just then Jane ran through the doors, her nose in a case file.

"Any progress with our latest 'vic,' doc? Oh I'm sorry," Jane said, finally looking up from the folder, "I didn't realize you had company" Noticing Maura's pale complexion, Jane quickly approached her friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Maura, honey what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jane was becoming more concerned with each passing second at Maura's lack of reply.

Without moving her gaze from the blonde Maura mechanically handed Jane the letter. Jane took the letter and read it quickly. When her eyes reached a particularly intriguing sentence the detective's eyes jumped to the blonde then back to the honey highlighted brunette beside her. 

"She's your sister?" Jane breathed out.

"Half sister, I'm really sorry about the circumstances," Dr. Robbins said.

"Circumstances?" the taller brunette asked.

"My…Our mother died. I didn't know Dr. Isles here existed till a couple weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner but I, well I was more then a little scared to meet you." 

Maura was still staring rather blankly at Arizona and Jane sensing her friend's distress stepped in.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli by the way," Jane said, extending her hand. Arizona accepted.

"Arizona Robbins. Look, I know this is a shock, so I'll give you some time to process," Arizona said while reaching into her pocket and handing Jane a card.

"That has my cell, email and the name and room number of the hotel I'm staying in. I'll be here for a couple of weeks…getting things settled. Feel free to call whenever," Robbins said before turning to leave.

Jane turned her focus back to Maura, but not before noting the well-shaped backside of the M.E.'s sister. 

"Maura, sweetie why don't you sit down for a second" The detective said guiding Maura into the computer chair. Jane crouched down in front of the doctor and clasped her hands in hopes of getting Maura to focus. At a loss for what to do, Jane resorted to her own defense mechanism.

"Well at least this sibling is still alive" Jane quipped. Maura let out a choked laugh before the dam broke and she started sobbing. Jane pulled Maura to her, letting the smaller woman cry, and rubbing small circles on her back. 

Maura finally got her breathing under control and pulled back slightly from her friend.

"I…I'm sorry."

"What for? Maura, it's quite a shock to find out you have a sibling and that your birth mother is dead. I'd be more concerned if you weren't a little freaked out," Jane said, still worried for the usually collected medical examiner.

_ 

"I don't know, Callie. She barely said anything. Though her girlfriend seemed nice," Arizona said leaning into the Latina.

"Too bad you guys didn't know each other growing up. It would probably have been nice having a gay older sister to help you figure stuff out," Callie said, brushing some hair out of Arizona's face before kissing her.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned into her girlfriend's lips. "True, but you never know how long it took her to figure it out."

The two sat in silence for a while just soaking up the peace the other brought them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Note:** I would like to apologize i forgot to put a break in my last chapter to let you know i was switching couples. Thank you Jess for the suggestions! Reviews mean i update sooner, just a thought. 

It had been a week since Maura found out she had a sister, but she still hadn't tried to contact her, despite Jane's insistence.

"Look, I get that it's scary and that it brings up a lot of big emotions which for you is like sky diving, but I think you should talk to her," the leggy brunette said, pointing her beer bottle across the table at Maura.

"I know, you're right. I…I guess I just don't know what to say," the medical examiner replied, fidgeting with her wine glass.

"You don't have to say anything in particular. I can even come as back-up if you want." 

"Oh really? You would do that?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Of course, I got your back no matter what," Jane said, a smile appearing on her face. "You know, you two look crazy similar."

"Well she is my sister. And she's not a criminal as far as I know. I mean she's a doctor too, so how bad can it be?"

"Exactly, how 'bout we see if she's free for lunch tomorrow?" Jane said, hoping her friend wouldn't back out again.

"Okay, but only because you're coming with me." 

Jane handed Maura the card containing her half sisters contact information, an encouraging smile on her face. Taking the card Maura pulled her phone out of her. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number and listened to the rings.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Robbins, this is Maura Isles. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but um…would you maybe like to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course! What time and where should we meet you?"

"Noon at La Galleria 33?" Maura asked, too nervous to notice that Arizona was also bringing someone.

"Sounds perfect; see you then," Arizona said before hanging up.

Jane smiled warmly as Maura put the phone down and took a long drink from her wine glass.

-2222222222222- 

Jane and Maura had gotten there early to be sure that Arizona wouldn't have to wait on them. Maura was absentmindedly smoothing the tablecloth out when Arizona and Callie arrived. Spotting her half sister Arizona weaved her way through the tables with Callie following close behind. 

"Maura, Jane, it's nice to see you both again. This is my girlfriend Callie" Arizona said as Callie shook hands with the seated women.

"You didn't mention you two could be twins," Callie said, taking a seat across from Maura.

"I know right? The resemblance is uncanny," Jane said smirking as Arizona took the seat opposite her. 

Conversation stayed light through most of the meal, until dessert was served. 

"So how long have you two been together?" Maura asked, impressed with the ease the two women seemed to have with each other.

"Oh, almost two years; I'm horrible with dates," Arizona said, whispering the last part, which earned her a peeved glare from Callie.

"Its true, she barely remembers her own birthday," Callie joked. "And you two?" she said, gesturing between Jane and Maura.

"Us two what?" Maura asked, oblivious to the implication.

"How long have you been together?" Callie 's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead and she nearly choked on the sip of bear she had just taken.

"Oh, no, no, we aren't together; just friends; we're straight," Jane said, a bit too fast.

"Oh sorry, it's just…Hmm, I guess I really read that one wrong," the Latina said giving Arizona a sideways glance as if to say, 'Really?'

"That's alright, Jane and I meet about two years ago because of work. But we have never pursued a romantic relationship with each other," Maura said as though the thought had never really occurred to her. Jane for her part had turned bright red and was very focused on downing her beer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Note:** sorry i didn't update sooner. Let me know what you think. And because i like to keep you all happy let me know if you have thoughts on what should happen next. As always thank you Jess for making this story make sense.

****

"I'm sorry; I really thought they were together," Arizona said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You and me both," Callie said, slipping her hand into Arizona's. "I mean the way they finish each others thoughts and the looks they give each other…"

"Jane did seem a little quick to dismiss the accusation," said Arizona.

"Yeah, but Maura didn't seem to notice, like it wasn't odd but it had never really occurred to her," Callie said, stopping at an intersection.

"They aren't that oblivious, I mean no one's that oblivious," Arizona said. 

"Well, to be fair, it never occurred to me that Erica and I might be more than friends till Addison pointed out that we were too close to be _just_ friends," Callie said, feeling Arizona's grip tighten at the mention of her ex.

-I- 

"Can you believe they thought we were a couple?" Jane said, forcing a laugh.

"I don't know, Jane, we do spend an awful lot of time together," Maura replied. 

Jane looked at her friend as they entered her apartment. Maura couldn't be serious, could she? 

"Excuse me?" Jane said incredulously. Maura looked back at her friend, a bit surprised by her tone of voice.

"I was unaware you held such a prejudice against gay people, Jane," Maura said.

"What? I'm not homophobic, I'm just _not gay_," Jane emphasized as Jo Friday danced around their feet, happy to have them home. 

"Then why does it bother you so much that they thought we were dating?" Maura was trying hard to keep the hurt out of her voice. Maura wasn't gay, but she wasn't dense; she and Jane had a connection unlike any she had shared with a man. Maybe it was time she explored the fluidity of her sexuality.

"Seriously? Come on Maura, it didn't make you the least bit uncomfortable that they thought we were seeing each other?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura stated before taking a seat on Jane's couch.

-I- 

"Should we, um, try to give them a push?" Callie asked, taking a seat on their hotel bed.

"Callie."

"What?" the brunette asked, confused by Arizona's tone.

"How did you feel when Addison implied that you And Hahn were an item?"

"Um, scared shitless, a bit in shock… Overall I felt exposed, though I didn't really know why at the time." 

Arizona crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed while she removed her shoes and jacket. 

"Exactly. Let's say this is the first time someone has mentioned their closeness. You really think they want to be pushed in any direction right now?"

"No," Callie said sullenly. "Okay, but their relationship aside, your sister is a little odd." Callie turned Arizona to face her.

"Odd is an understatement. She's almost as bad as little Grey with her random facts thing, but she's super smart," agreed Arizona.

"I bet that social awkwardness is why she's a coroner and not a surgeon or something," Callie said, watching Arizona closely. 

"Could you imagine her diagnosing someone?," Arizona said with a laugh. "She'd tell them they had a cold and the poor patient would think they were dying." Arizona said scooting closer to her girlfriend.

Callie leaned into the blonde feeling Arizona's arms tighten around her waist.

-I- 

Realizing she had done something wrong, Jane placed a glass of wine on the coffee table for Maura before taking a seat with her beer. 

"Judging from your expression I'd say your upset with me," the detective stated.

"Is it so outlandish that they saw us as a couple? Am I so repulsive?" Maura said her eyes trained on her lap.

"You're kidding, right?"

Maura looked over at Jane, confusion etched upon her face.

"No, I'm not kidding." 

Jane shook her head at Maura's obliviousness.

"Maura, you're as far from repulsive as a person can get."

"Then what's the problem?" The M.E. asked.

"How about the fact that we are both straight? I know you went to an all-girls school and probably experimented in college but I didn't. It's just not me," Jane said before she took a drink from her beer.

"According to Kinsey, a woman's sexuality is fluid and changes throughout her lifetime," Maura said trying to use facts and science to back up her stance. 

"Maura…?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Do you want us to be seeing each other?" The detective wasn't sure she wanted the answer. If it was yes the best friendship she had ever had would change, if it was no, well Jane couldn't quite explain why that thought made her want to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Note: **Since everyone was so nice about the last update i thought I'd give you a new chapter. Its short and I apologize for that but I hope you like it anyway. Jess thank-you as always. Oh also Arizona makes a joke about toaster ovens, Jess didn't get it, so i rewrote it a bit, and if you don't get it google it kiddies**.**

"Honestly?" Maura asked, keeping her eyes trained on her lap.

"Well, since you can't lie…" Jane quipped.

"Well, we kind of already are," Maura said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Jane's stomach felt as though pterodactyls had taken up residence in it, and her breathing was coming in fits and starts. She couldn't look at Maura for fear she might attack her with kisses, or run from the room screaming. 

Sensing the detective's change in mood, Maura chanced a glance at her tall friend. Jane's face was white and her eyes seemed a bit glazed over. Maura's heart plummeted; she had said too much. Placing her wine glass on the coffee table Maura got up to leave. 

"Wh…where are you going?" Jane asked, watching as the medical examiner gathered her things.

"Home. I've clearly upset you, I…I hope this doesn't change things between us, Jane. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I couldn't bear to lose you," Maura said, a tremor in her voice. 

"You can't leave!" Jane said a bit more forcefully than she intended.

"And why not?" Maura said, her voice very controlled, her back to Jane.

"Because we have to talk about this. And besides, I drove," Jane said, hopeful that Maura wouldn't fight her on this. 

The medical examiner felt Jane's hand on her shoulder and all her willpower to leave seemed to evaporate from her being. Jane slowly turned Maura around to face her. 

"I, I don't know if I'm ready for this, but you are the most important person in my life, Maura. The thought of losing you…Well, it hurts too much to think about," Jane said, pulling the shorter woman into a tight hug. 

Wrapped her friend's arms Maura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and inhaled Jane Rizzoli's comforting scent. 

"How 'bout we get some sleep and talk about this in the morning? Maybe we can even ask your sister and Callie some questions," Jane said, reluctant to release her friend. Maura simple nodded into Jane's shoulder and allowed the detective to lead them to the bedroom.

-I- 

"So we've been invited to brunch," Arizona said as she hung up her phone. A bright smile graced her face.

"Just Maura or is Jane coming?" Callie asked, a bit nervous that they were about to be reprimanded for their mistake yesterday.

"Both of them; apparently they need some advice."

"Advice? You're making me anxious, Robbins," Callie said warily.

"It seems as thought they had a heart-to-heart last night. Looks like someone's getting a toaster oven," Arizona teased her girlfriend who gave her a blank stare in return. 

"Toaster oven? Is this some weird lesbian thing I don't know about?" Callie said, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

Arizona shook her head. The blonde often forgot that Callie was still fairly new to the loving ladies life style. 

"Yeah its an old joke about recruiting straight girls as though it were a point system, so many straight converts and you get a toaster oven," Arizona said receiving a skeptical look from the brunette "I never said it was a good joke."

"I never got a toaster oven," Callie said with a pout. 

Arizona smirked at her girlfriend's expression and walked back over to the bed, placing a kiss on Callie's lips.

"But you got me, and aren't I so much better then toast?" The blonde whispered, her lips mere millimeters from Callie's. The Latina smiled.

"Yes, so much better," Callie said before snaking her hand around Arizona's neck and pulling her into a much deeper kiss.


End file.
